


You're My Best Friend

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [35]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, CW/TW - Cancer and Death, Cancer, Character Death, Death, Evan Is Okay, I didn't mean to hurt you like this!, I heard the song and began writing, I promise!, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Ouch, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadness, Song: You're My Best Friend - Don Williams, Songfic, oooof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: You’re my bread when I’m hungryYou’re my shelter from troubled windsYou’re my anchor in life’s oceansBut most of all, you’re my best friend.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Songfic Series [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> That is all...
> 
> I am okay, I promise, I just listened to the song and I... Well, I began writing and... Well, I'm sorry.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky as it cast it’s dreary grey rays on the town below. A fog of misty clouds clogged up the atmosphere with their bulbous fluffy forms. The drab of the overcast day hunkered deep in the buildings below and clasped even tighter to the shadows that stretched out in their wake. 

The curtains were drawn and the light glowed it’s smooth orange hues as it lit the room and gently kissed at the creamy walls. Mumbo’s back ached as he leant over, his arms folded on the mattress, he stared at his lover who rested so soundly. 

Years of use wore heavily on his bones and arthritis nestled deeply in his joints. Stiff fingers tenderly wrapped around Grian’s limp hand as Mumbo watched his lover. 

They’d known this day would be upon them soon, Mumbo knew it. So, while his children remained downstairs, more quiet than they’d ever been, he rested with the man who’d he’d spent his entire life with.

“Mr Jumbo.” The doctor’s voice was a dagger hidden below a veil of niceties. The moustached man glanced up, but he couldn’t bring himself to glare as he stared at the man who hung like a shadow in the doorway.

He gave a silent reply, a wordless response that was held in his eyes. The doctor moved further into the room and stood on the other side of Grian’s bed. “It’s time, sir.” 

* * *

Grian and Mumbo had met so many years ago, they’d been working on a project together. Grian was the lead architect and Mumbo was the head electrician. Their friends had introduced them. 

From their first date, the two men were joined at the hip and one could never be seen without the other. The foreman of the building company they’d both worked for, Xisuma, had officiated their wedding. They’d built their own house and later had their children there.

After watching them grow to become the adults they were destined to be, Mumbo and Grian had spent their retirement together, surrounded by good friends who made such lovely company and slowly allowed age to take its toll.

When Grian was diagnosed with cancer it’d been so surreal that Mumbo refused to acknowledge it. Grian had obviously known what would happen and gave Mumbo the time he needed to come to terms with it.

Iskall, Impulse and their other friends each muttered their condolences as time drew forward, but as always, Mumbo couldn’t accept it. He…

Well, it was time now. Time to say goodbye. Time to let go.

* * *

Mumbo’s eyes flicked back up to the doctor as the man drew ever nearer, like a dark angel of death. “Will he be in pain?” 

“When I turn the life support off, he’ll slip away and not feel a thing.”

That was something at least, but even though Grian would feel no pain, Mumbo would never be able to say the same for himself. 

His eyes stung with unshed tears as the metallic clicks resounded around the room, the final ticks that rang out the end of something beautiful, of something unique.

It didn’t take long before Grian’s chest stopped moving. The doctor was right in some way, Mumbo supposed. The love of his life did slip away, so slowly, so peacefully. That Mumbo was certain he didn’t feel anything.

“I’ll give you a moment.” The doctor’s clinical words rang out and shattered the silence then. Mumbo nodded slowly, wordlessly as he listened to the receding footsteps and the snick of the bedroom door closing. 

Grian laid so still, so motionless that Mumbo was certain his little gremlin was playing a prank and that any minute he’d spring to life and kiss him soundly, joking about how mournful Mumbo looked.

But as Mumbo waited so patiently, Grian didn’t move. 

He reached forward and brushed the hair out of Grian’s face as a low rumbling song burst through his chest. 

He used to sing Grian to sleep. When they were younger, the man had so much bottled energy that it’d take hours for him to settle down. So they’d curl close together in bed, Mumbo gently stroking his blond hair, he’d sing soft lullabies and soothe the man to slumber. 

This was like that. Although the only person Mumbo was soothing was himself. 

“You put gold on my finger. You brought love like I’d never known.” It was a country song, something so delicate and bittersweet. Mumbo remembered hearing it on the radio and the moment he’d caught those crooned words, he knew he wanted to sing it for his love.

Although, as Grian got ill, he never had the chance. 

Now was a good time as any. 

“You gave life to our children. And to me, a reason to go on.”

Sandy hair, so silky soft against the pads of his fingers soothed Mumbo like a comfort blanket as he stroked Grian’s head. The man was still warm and the heat was almost a beacon, a signal for Mumbo, that maybe Grian could hear him still. 

“You’re my bread when I’m hungry. You’re my shelter from troubled winds. You’re my anchor in life’s oceans. But most of all, you’re my best friend.”

As he sang the chorus, his voice broke, cracking like a scratched record. The stingy tears that had threatened to spill only moments ago now cascaded down his cheeks like water from a mountain. 

“When I need hope or inspiration. You’re always strong when I’m tired and weak. I could search this whole world over. And you’d still be everything that I need.”

Mumbo moved closer to his lover as he rested his head on Grian’s motionless chest. It was so solid, so comforting as it had been only a few weeks ago. Distantly, he thought he could feel Grian’s own fingers gently carding through his salt and pepper hair, although he knew it was nothing but a dream. 

A dream. 

Not real.

As much as he’d hoped the entire day had been a dream, he knew it was real. 

Grian wasn’t coming back this time.

* * *

_ You’re my bread when I’m hungry _

_ You’re my shelter from troubled winds _

_ You’re my anchor in life’s oceans _

_ But most of all, you’re my best friend. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little songfic! I am sorry that it is so sad! I am sending each and every one of you virtual hugs and cookies!
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know what you thought, even if it is to shout at me for breaking your heart >.>


End file.
